You and I Collide
by zackinaapron
Summary: This is my first Hodgela fic and secons Bones fic. Like i said. Hodgela all the way baby! Rating may change in future


ok well as you know i have writers block on my other story "When All You Can Do Is Cry" and i decided to write another one hoping it would ga away. and plus, i dont think there is any hodgela fics on here. if there is then. yayhoopie if theres not then i guess im the first. im planning on this just being a one shot but if i got some pretty good feedback i might do more if you want. The song is collide by howie day and the words in are song lyrics and the words in are thoughts. me hope you like and may the force be with you.

It was early at the Jeffersonian. A little to early for Angela Montenegro. Brennan came in early to work on a case, as usual, and Angela promised she'd be there. So now she was sitting in the Angelator about to fall from her chair into a coma from lack of sleep. "I wonder why no one else is here?" she wondered aloud. "Oh yeah. They had enough sense to stay in bed this morning. Even Booth's not here."

The dawn is breaking.  
A light shining through.  
You're barley waking  
And I'm tangled up in you,  
Yeah

"Well, Z-man's here but, of course. He's been following Bren around like a little lost puppy. I was sure that Hodgins would be here." Pouting, she sighed and lay her head down on her desk. " I just wish I had someone here to talk…"A loud slam cut her off. Sitting up, she looked at her clock. It read about 5:30. "Still to early for me." She started to lay her head back down when she heard another slam.

I'm open, you're closed.  
Where I follow you'll go.  
I worry I won't see your  
face light up again

Walking out she found it was Hodgins. "Something wrong?" he spun around to face her. "Hunh? Oh, uh. Nah. I'm fine." She frowned. "Ya know. If ya wanna talk…" "No! I, uh, mean. No thanks Angela." She walked towards him running her fingers across the top of the table. Looking up at Angela he asked, "So what are you doing here so early?" "I promised Brennan I'd come in early and help, but…she's been locked in her office all morning." She knew by the look on Hodgins face that he was mad at something.

Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide

Now it was about 6:00 and most people were starting to leave. On her way out Angela bumped into Hodgins, knocking paper and files out of both of their hands. "Ah! Sorry." They started picking up their papers. "No problem." Finally they got their rightful things and with a wave Angela walked towards the door. An idea suddenly popped into her head. Spinning around she yelled, "Hodgins…Jack!" he turned around. Taking a deep breath she started speaking. "Would you like to…come over tonight?" he continued to stare at her. " I thought maybe we could…build a tree house… together or…something?" "What?" a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. " Ya know! You, me, house in a tree?" At first, he just looked confused…then she got kinda worried when his eye started twitching. It stopped when Angela burst out in laughter. " Hahahaha! I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. Well, anyway, um…would you like to go out to the movies with me tonight?" This was NOT Angela. She had always been good at talking to guys. Why should Jack be any different? And besides. It's not as if it was a date or anything. Finally Hodgins brain kicked in allowing him to speak, "I, uh, well. OK, sure. Yeah, movie sounds great." Her smile grew wider and she even felt her face grow a little red. What was with her today? " Eight sound good?" "Yeah. Eight sounds good." "Kay. See ya at eight." Walking out the door she whispered to herself, "Eight is good. Eight is good."

I'm quiet you know.  
You make a first impression.  
I've found I'm scared to  
Know I'm always on your mind

It was about 7:56 when Angela arrived at the theatre. Scanning the area, she saw Hodgins standing by the door. Jumping out of her car, she ran towards him. "Come on, Jack! Hurry!" grabbing his arm she jerked him inside. "Angela, I don't even know what movie were seeing yet!", he exclaimed.

A smile spread across her face. He looked up at the movie screen and saw the big words; Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby, flash across it. He shook his head, and then looked at Angela. "This is going to be a VERY long night, hunh?" "Oh yeah!" she whispered loudly to him, and in return getting a shush from a middle-aged couple sitting beside her. "Hey," Angela whispered to the woman, "You wanna take this outside lady?" they woman gave her a sickening look and turned away. Elbowing Hodgins she said, "Took care of her." They both laughed.  
The movie ended and now they were walking through the parking lot laughing as Angela did imitations of the movie. "Will you stop it!" Hodgins shouted at her as she ran around the parking lot screaming, "Help me Oprah Winfrey! Help me Tom Cruise! Help me Jewish God!" Then they both burst out in laughter as people stared at them. Finally reaching their cars, they stopped laughing and took deep breaths. "So…" Angela started. "You wanna come over to my house or…something. I have ice-cream!" they smiled. "Sure why not." Hodgins replied. "Ok." They got in their cars and headed to Angela's

Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the stars refuse to shine.  
Out of the back you fall in time.  
I somehow find you and I collide

"What flavor do you want?" "Uh… surprise me!" "Ok." She came back and sat on the couch with a gallon of chocolate ice-cream. "Do you really think were going to eat all of this?" he asked her. "Yeah of course. I could eat a whole gallon by myself in one night!" she smiled as she handed him a spoon. Turning on the TV, she started flipping through the channels, finally settling on Nick Night to watch Fresh Prince. After about two and a half hours of TV Hodgins started to leave. "I should probably get going." "Yeah. It's getting kinda late and we have to go to work tomorrow anyway. I'll uh…walk you out." They headed out the door and stood on the steps staring at each other for a while. "I had a great time tonight. Thanks for inviting me." Hodgins rubbed the back of his neck. So much for a good round of small talk. "Yeah, me too. Thanks for coming." Oh god! I can't stand it any more! "Oh what the heck, why not!" Angela exclaimed. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his in a kiss.

Don't stop here.  
I lost my place.  
I'm close behind

After what seemed like an eternity, which was only a few seconds, she let go of his neck and pulled herself away from him. "Was that some kind of sign that maybe I like you? Was it good enough for you at all?" He raked his hand back through his hair and closed his eyes. "Well, I say…not good enough." Hodgins held her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her again. At first, he surprised her, but she returned his kiss sliding her arms back around him. "Wow." It sounded dumb but it was the only word Angela could think of. Hodgins blinked for a moment. "Yeah. Wow." I cannot believe I just did that. ME. I did that! He thought to himself. "I better be gettin' home. See you at work tomorrow." "Yeah, ok. See you at work." She watched him walk down the street to his car. After he drove out of sight Angela went inside and leaned against the door. Letting out a big sigh she closed her eyes and dropped to the floor as a big smile spread across her face. She whispered to herself, "I enjoyed the evening, Jack."

Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind.  
You finally find you and I collide

For the rest of the week at work she and Hodgins exchanged smiles but never spoke to each other. The next weekend while Angela was out shopping, she got a message. After she got home, she played it over and over again. Now she was sitting in her chair with her phone in her hand. Pressing the play button on the machine, she heard music playing in the background then the words played:

You finally find you and I collide.  
You finally find you and I collide

_(A/N: I first posted this on the Boneyard and there were no Hodgela fics on there.)_


End file.
